


A Story of the States

by Face_Waffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Just Implied states, Louisiana, Many unnamed states however, Minnesota, Other, States as in United STATES of America, Those states, crapfic, mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_Waffles/pseuds/Face_Waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short crapfic about some of the states and America's relatioship, as well as short intrusion by England and France and how the states interact with them. Also England's lack of state knowledge but France is all studied up on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of the States

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am truly sorry. I wrote this just over a year ago and it will also never be successfully touched up, so here. Maybe someone will enjoy- but highly unlikely. I'm just trying to post some of the stuff I will never look at again up before I never look at it again.

America woke up to an ear-splitting noise. Peeled back his eyes, and attempted to stand. After a couple fails he was finally on his feet, but not quite awake and in his defense that wall was placed in a stupid place. He carefully opened his bedroom door in search of the noise, rubbing that red spot on his head and proceeded to look down both sides of the long hallway stretched in front of his room. In his jean and plain white tee that he had been to lazy to take off last night, his boss just loved doing work at night apparently the sun meant nothing to him, he padded down the stairs. The noise seemed to be coming from his over-sized living room and he continued to that door rubbing the sleep from eyes. Fear making his chest ache (he didn’t know what was behind that door and had he even locked the door last night? he couldn’t remember) he opened the door and the noise intensified. As his brain imploded his eyes scanned the room trying to force his sleepy brain to figure out what was going on.

It was the states. Of course. They had started a nerf gun war in his living room. Breathing out a sigh, and entered the large room.

“STATES!” His voice cracked from sleep and dehydration. In his vain attempt to gain their attention he was hit with many random nerf darts, yet no one seemed to notice. He tried again but louder making his eyes ache and head pound. This time they all turned, the noise immediately died.

“Dudes, France and England are coming over soon for the meeting at noon! You guys are going to have to find somewhere else to hang for the day... Very sorry.”

“What’s that English limey doing showing his face around here!” Growled New Jersey. America sighed. The original colonies still hated England’s guts, whatever.

“There is a meeting at noon today and they didn’t want to be late so they will be arriving early, and staying here until the meeting starts. You just have to put up with them for a day or so.” Delaware, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, and Rhode Island gathered around New Jersey. The other states returned to their nerf war. The original colonies silently slipped out of the room to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. 

America frowned, “DUDES!” His voice stayed steady this time, but his throat burned. This time the states were less understanding. They all turned, but instead let the nerf bullets fly showing America no mercy. America coughed out a wimpy shriek before holding his hands in front of his face and flinching away from the bullets. But the states ran out of ammo as nerf guns are not the best weapon of choice due simply to reloading processes, and America was obviously mad. Odd, he never really got mad, this was new ground for the states.

“Oh, it’s on,” America growled an evil grin appearing on his face. Nevermind, the states where back in known territory, that is if they had ever been out of it. He quickly pulled two machine nerf guns out of what seemed like thin air and let out a freedom battle cry before beginning to fire. The states screamed in a mix of laughter and terror as they jumped towards the ammo left on the floor.

England and France happened to arrive early of course, mainly by England’s doing. When they knocked, however, no reply was received. Hearing the crazy battle going on inside England became concerned, though he won’t admit it. They entered to check it out, the door was unlocked anyway. After stumbling around America’s oversized house in silly attempts to track the noise they happened upon the living room. By the time they entered however the states had formed a rather evil plan.

They bound together and turned into a human wave. As one mights say: the wave to sink the ship. As England and France entered the chibi states surged to America to pull him under their suffocating mass. America let out a surrendering scream before falling under the wave of states, disappearing into the mass. Dumbfounded England and France just stood, mouths agape with shock. What had just happened?

“Oi, what are you lot doing?” England questioned. The states turned immediately to England’s voice as it wasn’t one the easily recognized. Slowly, they sunk back into a calm state, revealing America in their center lying on the ground. He quickly sat up, confused.

“Uh, hey guys…” He said trying to sound casual. A little girl in a lake blue dress, with darker blue stretch pants underneath it, and an awkwardly red plaid sleeved cover to contrast it all, and lastly pigtails in her long brown hair, came through the door having taken no part in her sibling nerf fight, she began tugging on France’s pants forcing him to glance down to the source of an attention seeking action.

“Papa France, Papa France,” She said holding her hands up in the way children do when the wish to be picked up. So France carefully lifted her up and set her on his shoulder. He knew her well.

“Bonjour, Minnesota!” France said, “How has my little American colony doing?”

“Just fine, thank you.” She replied with all the grace and knowledge of a full grown country, completely changing her original childlike demeanor. America had stood up and come over to the group now while the other states continued with their war.

“Hey, you guys want to go talk elsewhere?” Asked America the noise having picked up again.

“If it means I would get some explanation as to what is going on then yes!” Cried England storming out of the room, he hadn’t realized that when the title is United  _ States  _ of America it is implied there is more than one. France shrugged, and followed England out with a graceful flip of his silky blonde hair, Minnesota still on his shoulder. America showed them to the kitchen, and put coffee on, he hadn't had breakfast yet though he had been up for more than an hour now, he was obviously hungry, he’s America after all. England and France sat at the table, Minnesota still with France, and no invitation to do so from America. Sitting down with them America had taken a hamburger out of the fridge that he had kept specifically for time like these. None of them said a thing. After an agonizing five minutes the coffee pot dinged and America offered his guests coffee. Neither wanted any.

“I would like a cup,” stated Minnesota, having not been asked, she was a resident of the house, and most certainly not a guest. “With cream, please.” America didn’t reply but quickly made her coffee, being sure to use his Minnesota commemorative mug, when he didn’t Minnesota got awfully mad. Silently, he sat back at the table allowing England to launch into questions.

“Why do you have so many children at your house, America?!?” England demanded.

“What are you implying!?!?!?!?” America quickly defended himself. 

France answered, “Do you know nothing, mon amour?” England turned to share his anger with France. “Well, they are the states. There is a reason he is called the United  _ ‘States’  _ of America, Angleterre.”

“Exactly!” Cried America, not helping his situation. England turned back to him, the door behind him opened. Both France and America jumped in front of England before the state could come in, both knowing the original colonies were most certainly up to no good. Minnesota looked over hanging on to France as Louisiana stumbled in, looking drunk and confused. So no different than normal.

“Hey, Louis! Look who’s here!” Minnesota shouted, despite her being only a couple feet away from the other girl, in her little plaid red dress. Her blonde pigtails bobbed as she looked up.

“Papa France?” She whispered in awe.

“Yep,” Minnesota replied in a almost snobbish way, and completely pointing out the obvious, Louisiana was looking right at France anyway. The blonde girl stumbled over to France and wrapped her arms around his left leg. Looking up at France her eyes seemed to enlarge in their hazy green, and France caved to lifting her off the ground onto his other shoulder, the one Minnesota was not hanging off of.

“How many of your  _ ‘states’  _ know frog-face here?” Questioned England, bringing the attention back to him. “After all, you were one of  _ my  _ colonies,” He continued, angrily.

"Well, not all of my land was  _ English  _ territory," America replied forcefully even though he seemed slightly embarrassed. His ears had gotten red, and he wouldn't meet England's narrowed eyes and threatening gaze.

“He bought some land from me a while back,” France explained in America’s place, frustrated with the current between the communication between the other two countries. “I thought it would be a nuisance, but it backfired, and I lost some amazing little one’s!” He patted Louisiana's head with a smile.

“Best desicion people called me stupid for making, ever!” announced America “That and Alaska,” He revised his original statement.

“Well how did he end up with Alaska then?” England growled at France. France had no explanation to this as Alaska was not his land, instead attempting to satisfy England’s gaze with a smooth and sexy shrug.

“Well, a while back I made a deal with Russia, you see. I wanted him out of North America, and he was offering the land, and of course the Civil War put of the purchase, but after we took up on the offer, and really it was his fault for not saying the deal was off,” America breathed out in one long string of words.

“I heard none of that gibberish that just came out of your fat mouth,”Hissed England. America frowned, showing that bit of negative emotion that only England could bring out in him. It was probably England’s face, at least that was the conclusion America had come to.

“Well then maybe you should be paying more attention or did you forget your hearing aid, old man?” America shot back, anger hidden well away from his eyes, but betrayed by his voice. France however saw every emotion, as he was the country of not only love, but feelings, emotions and thought in general. Or so he liked to believe.

England snarled a mumbled remarked, crossed his arms, and glared at the ground silent. America scratched his head and turned back to France replacing his frown with a forced smile and asked if they were going to the meeting or not. They went leaving Minnesota holding Louisana back from following France. However she wasn’t satisfied until France promised to come back which he agreed to, the meeting extended into tomorrow after all.


End file.
